


Three More Days

by ActualRealLiveFiveYearOld



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Sad, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualRealLiveFiveYearOld/pseuds/ActualRealLiveFiveYearOld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin does some reminiscing about what life used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three More Days

"Three more days!" Arin danced around the house. Dan giggled at his enthusiasm. He was too sleepy for dancing, but he could clap along. He turned to the bedside table and grabbed both of their silver bands, padding over to the energetic younger man.   
"Hey, Big Cat, let's calm down a bit."  
He grabbed Arin's left hand and slipped the band on, letting him do the same.   
"In three days, one of us will have to change all of our documents." Dan bopped Arin on the nose, turning and sauntering towards the kitchen. They had playfully argued about who's name would change and it had become a little joke between them,  but they decided that they would figure it out after all of the other preparations were in order.  A wedding took SO much goddamn preparation. Arin wanted hibiscuses, and Dan added lilies because they might add flair.   
("Those are funeral flowers," Arin had said. "Just the death of my lonlieness." Dan had added. They kept the lilies.)  
When Dan had reached the kitchen, he pulled out eggs and bacon.   
"Aw, cmon.... aren't you excited?" Arin leaned against the doorway. He had a fake puppy-dog face, and Dan smiled.  
"No, I'm NOT excited to be marrying my best friend. He kicks in his sleep."  
Arin chuckled. Dan was everything he wanted. He watched him move around the kitchen in powder blue pajama pants, the light through the windows making every angle in his face visible. Three more days until he could call that man his.  He walked up and poked Dan's side. Dan grimaced as he cracked an egg the sloppy way, getting it all over his hands. Arin laughed, as Dan denied over and over that he was ticklish. Dan reached out and wiped the egg residue on Arin's shirt, and he jumped back.   
"Mr. Hanson, I'd expect you to be more professional." Arin had a smug face.  
"Well, Mr. Avidan," Dan wore a goofy grin, "I think it was because of my giant, gross thumbs."  
"They aren't gross, Dan. They're just thumbs." Arin brought his hand up to kiss it.  
"My prince. Here to reassure that my thumbs are just thumbs." Dan tugged his hand from Arin as he playfully made out with his hand, ruffling his hair with it.   
"Let me get back to making breakfast. We have stuff to do today."  
They went around town, mostly walking through outlets and craft stores looking for cake toppers and ribbons. Dan tugged Arin along whenever he saw anything remotely ornate or bent metal. Arin did the same around the paint aisles, staring at the colors he already had at home. Dan didn't complain when they were added to the basket nonetheless. That was Arin's happy place, and buying supplies seemed therapeutic to him. Arin held on to the side of the cart when one was needed, trying to swerve and mess Dan up whenever he could. He stared at Dan the entire day, at the way the light held him like he was glass. He didn't know why he seemed so fragile today, or why Arin was afraid to touch him, lest he just disappear. Sometimes, Dan would look at him and say,  
"Three more days, Arin!"  
He needed to draw that excited look. He needed to draw every look. They walked through the craft store, and Arin just watched him.   
"Dan, I love you. You know that, right?"  
"Yeah I know, Big Cat. You tell me every morning."  
"I felt like I needed to say that. I won't fall in love with anyone else, so I need to say it to you a lot."  
"Okay, babe. You're allowed to say I love you." Dan giggled and turned the mini chandelier over in his hand.  
"I love you, so much."  
"I love you too, Arin."  
  
Arin's eyes popped open to a dark room and a tear stained pillowcase. He reach over and was met with the other cold half of the empty bed.  
_No_.  
Not again. No, let him go back to sleep.  
"No!" He buried his face into the damp pillow. "God, please don't make this the real one." Arin croaked out weakly.  
Arin's throat was already raw, it had been for days. The tear stains on the pillow, the smashed plates in the kitchen...  
Dan was gone.   
Arin yelled, pulling at his own hair and scratching his arms.  
"Please let me wake up, please let me wake up, God!"  
He gave up when the skin had already torn, collapsing weakly against the bed. 

Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw it over and over again.  
The dark road, lit only by the movie theater's neon lights.   
Dan chattering excitedly about the music in the movie, swinging Arin's hand as they walked. He had pulled Dan on to the sidewalk to avoid the cars driving by, and a resounding, deafening _crack_ sounded through the air. Dan gripped Arin's hand, and Arin started to assure him there was nothing to worry about.  
There was no reason to blame himself.  
Hit and runs are entirely random.   
He looked over to see Dan touching his chest gingerly, pulling away wet fingers. That was the funny thing about being shot.   
They don't fall like you think.  
Arin opened his eyes, scared of what he knew he would see next.  
Danny laid on the ground and an ambulance wailed in the distance, sharp and clear.   
"Dan, you're gonna be alright. Eight more days, right?"   
Dan was smiling a bit, but his breath hitched and tears rolled down his face. He reached up and put his hand on Arin's face, smearing blood on his forehead.  
"Danny, don't leave me. Please don't. I love you, I love you so much."  
His heartbeat was weak, and Arin desperately ignored that it was failing.  
"No, Danny. Just hold on, the ambulance is on its way." He could _see_  it.  
Dan looked strong, and Arin pulled his head against his chest.   
Arin's eyes opened night after night, any semblance of normal life gone.   
He pulled the cold pillow close, and one of Dan's old sweatshirts.   
"Danny... I miss you." He could barely speak through the tears that threatened to break free once more.  
"I don't think I can do this without you. Any of this. Dana has to do your fucking eulogy, man. I'm sorry I'm making her do that."  
He remembered when her eyes darkened at that news. How she had grabbed him and said _she_  was sorry.  
Dan's smile flashed in his mind. His eyes caught the closet where the two suits hung. Dan's wedding -no- funeral suit hung next to Arin's.  
They would never dance together, but both would be buried. One in a closet, one in the soil. The house was adorned with perfect lillies and shredded hibiscuses.    
He always said they were funeral flowers.   
  
Amidst the broken dishes and the chaos, engraved wine glasses sat on the table.  
' _Mr. Avidan-Hanson_ ' was inscribed on both.  
It was going to be a surprise.  
Now the funeral invitations sat near them. April 22.  
The gold bands sat on the dresser, untouched, next to an alarm clock that read April 19th.   
Three more days.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I am. I cried too.  
> Leave a review... oh, screw it I know you will.   
> I'm gonna get killed.


End file.
